<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【立海大|柳生生贺】记一次柳生领导下的立海改革 by xixilim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089170">【立海大|柳生生贺】记一次柳生领导下的立海改革</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim'>xixilim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rikkai/Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【立海大|柳生生贺】记一次柳生领导下的立海改革</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*柳生比吕士生日快乐！祝永远都是快乐绅士——！！<br/>*设定是立海大全员不良少年</p><p>1.</p><p>那是发生在柳生高二时候的事。</p><p>彼时他刚当选学生会主席，怀揣着满腔的热血和激情要搞点事情，哪怕是带着袖章出去打一架也好，总之恨不得让全世界知道他此时此刻内心是多么的澎湃、多么的昂扬、多么的集矛盾与冲突于一身。<br/>但坏就坏在他有个喜怒不形于色的人设。<br/>于是柳生只能一个人闷在家捏气泡膜，就好多透明泡泡的那种，捏了一下午手都酸了，气泡膜还雄赳赳气昂昂地鼓着好些个泡泡。</p><p>算了，我毕竟是要干大事的男人，柳生推推眼镜，放下气泡膜，仔仔细细给叠好放进抽屉。<br/>——等下次成功戏弄了仁王君再拿出来捏。</p><p>咦，那这些气泡膜还有重见天日的时候吗？</p><p> </p><p>柳生抚着下巴坐在课桌前沉思，如今大权在握，自己身后又有不良团体这个势力支持，试问像他这样黑白两道通吃且将两边都玩弄于股掌之间的人还有谁。王者学校第一梯队立于顶峰的男人，时代的聚光灯打在他的脸上，若此时此刻还不做出一些名垂青史的事谁听了不得叹一声可惜。</p><p>很沉重。</p><p>他“哗——”地拉开阳台门，迎面吹来的微风不仅撩动了他的外套，还有飘逸的刘海。柳生伴着《乱世巨星》的BGM缓缓向前走去，一步一步，像是这个时代众所期待的英雄，终于踏上了历史的舞台…… </p><p> </p><p>“比吕士——！音响声音关小点！妹妹都被吵醒了！”</p><p>哦。柳生悻悻地关掉了音响。</p><p>英雄总是寂寞而不被理解的。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>柳生决定组织一次能载入立海史册的改革。<br/>首先从内部开始腐sh……不是，感化。<br/>万事开头难，可是一旦说服不良团体，那么剩下的事都会像多米诺骨牌一样发生地顺理成章。</p><p>“仁王君，”柳生深沉地走到仁王身边坐下，“我准备……”<br/>“没问题。”<br/>“我知道你不会同意……啊？你说什么？”<br/>“我说我同意了啊。”</p><p>柳生惊呆了。<br/>他同意什么？我还什么都没说啊？？？</p><p>柳生欲言又止地看了仁王两眼。<br/>呵，你以为我跟你搭档多久了。<br/>肯定有诈。</p><p>“幸村君，是这样，我决定……”<br/>“想到什么就去做吧，”幸村拍拍柳生的肩膀，“我们都是你坚强的后盾。”</p><p>柳生扫视周围一眼，大家或鼓励或欣慰地看着他，切原甚至还坚定地握了握拳。</p><p>柳生：“你们知道我要做什么吗？”<br/>“不知道啊。”幸村伸了个懒腰，“想来应该不是什么太过分的事。”<br/>真田皱着眉：“也不能这么说，毕竟他是一个看《纯情罗曼史》的男人。”<br/>幸村：“那还能掀起什么大风大浪呢，总不能把我们都收入后宫吧。”<br/>丸井闻言抱紧了双臂：“柳生你别这样，我还是个孩子。”</p><p>柳生：“没什么事了，告辞。”</p><p>说完抬腿利落地离开天台，只留下一声沉闷的关门声。</p><p>幸村有些埋怨地看向真田：“你干嘛非要提《纯情罗曼史》？”<br/>仁王：“柳生现在肯定很难过，我们这样揭穿他心里的小秘密。”<br/>切原：“都怪真田前辈！”<br/>就连桑原的目光也带着些不满。</p><p>真田：“……不然我也告辞吧？”</p><p>幸村：“当务之急是要搞清楚柳生到底要干嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>A班的小同学今天压力好大，哪怕是课间都不敢大声喘气。因为大名鼎鼎的不良团体二把手真田弦一郎今天已经皱着眉一句话不说三节课了。<br/>除此之外还有个差不多状态的学生会主席。</p><p>简直就是谁先说话谁就要被铁拳制裁的程度。</p><p>快到午休时间了，真田实在有点沉不住气。他猛地站起身，气势汹汹走到柳生身边，拍了一下桌子：<br/>“到底要干嘛？”<br/>柳生没理他，笔下生风呼呼呼地写着什么。<br/>真田又敲敲桌子：“我在跟你说话。”</p><p>柳生抬起头，凝视着真田的眼睛，缓缓推了推眼镜：<br/>“真田君，你有没有那么一点，馋学生委员会的袖章？”</p><p>真田：“啊?”<br/>柳生举起手上那张纸，哥俩好地揽住真田的脖子，语气兴奋地跟他解释：<br/>“其实我一直觉得大家都很有领导力，相信在不同的委员会职位上定能最大化地发挥自己的潜能。你看你就很适合当一个风纪委员，不怒自威，站学校门口谁迟到就抡谁巴掌……”</p><p>真田都惊了。<br/>吹牛批也要讲究基本法吧。</p><p>真田：好好的一个人怎么说疯就疯。<br/>柳生还在激情演讲：<br/>“幸村君最近不是在养小花小草吗，可以给他来个美化委员。柳君成绩那么好，当书记简直不二人选啊！还有什么我看看……”<br/>真田摁住柳生的手：“这位壮士你先等等……”</p><p>“您还记得我们是不良少年吗？”<br/>“当然。” 柳生眼镜闪过一道反光，“全员无间道，紧不紧张，刺不刺激？”</p><p> </p><p>“太刺激了！” 丸井以拳击掌，目光炯炯望向柳生，“之前怎么没发现你这么天才！当主席的就是不一样啊。”<br/>柳生微笑颔首：“过奖过奖。”<br/>柳：“有趣，主席给我们分配一下任务吧。”</p><p>柳生翻开自己的笔记本，拿着笔挨个念：<br/>“真田君，风纪委员。”<br/>“幸村君，美化委员。”<br/>“柳君，学生会书记。”<br/>“桑原君，生物委员。”<br/>“丸井君，生活委员。”<br/>“仁王君，图书委员。”<br/>“切原君，体育委员。”</p><p>“以上。”</p><p>真田不死心地挣扎:“等等……”<br/>幸村一个肘击直中胃袋，真田差点把早饭吐出来。<br/>幸村微笑点头：“就这么定了。”</p><p>桑原忧心忡忡：“同学们要是不同意怎么办？”<br/>幸村挑挑眉：“各位不会真以为自己是什么普通的学生委员吧？”</p><p>“揍到他们同意不就好了。”</p><p>4.</p><p>今天是不良团体正式上任学生委员会的第一天，大家都挺紧张。<br/>真田已经在问站他身边的柳生第五遍自己领带有没有绑好。<br/>柳生：“真的已经很好了，再正式一点都能直接去结婚了。”<br/>真田：“我自打开学以来就没好好穿过校服…猛然这么一下居然还……挺舒服的？”<br/>柳生欣慰点头：“你看，我就说真田君适合当风纪委员吧。”</p><p>真田油然而生一腔浩然正气：<br/>“那边那个！过来！衬衫为什么不扣好！……后面的都跑起来啊！离早自习还有三分钟！”<br/>三分钟过去了，切原晃晃悠悠从校门口往里走。</p><p>“站住！” 真田大喝一声，“哪个班的！叫什么！为什么迟到！”<br/>切原：“……”</p><p>切原疑惑望向柳生，意思是这人怎么回事。<br/>眼看着切原没理他，真田抬手就要铁拳制裁。<br/>切原：“等一下——！”<br/>切原：“我一个不良少年准点到校很没面子的啊！”<br/>真田勃然大怒：“居然当着风纪委员的面说如此挑衅的话！中午天台见！”<br/>切原：“那不还是我挨打吗！真田前辈你清醒一点！我之前也没准点到校过啊！”<br/>柳生过来劝架：“算了算了，切原君习惯习惯就好了，快进去吧。”<br/>目送完切原，又对真田竖了一个赞赏的大拇指：“没错，风纪委员就该这样，真田君，你天生就该是学生会的人。”</p><p>真田闻言还挺不好意思，面上维持着严肃的表情，别别扭扭问了一句：“真，真的吗？”<br/>柳生笑着点头。</p><p> </p><p>午休结束后，柳抱着自己的饭盒从天台往下走。不知道怎么回事幸村今天并没有来吃饭，于是大家匆匆就散了。柳穿过教学楼往自己班走，远远看到一个男生跑着穿过花坛，下一秒后脖领被幸村猛地扯住。<br/>幸村：“你对我有意见？”<br/>男生回头一看腿都软了：“不敢不敢……”<br/>“那你踩我的草？”<br/>“啊？” 男生低头瞧了瞧，又抬头看看幸村，“……你的草？”<br/>幸村轻笑一声亮出胳膊上红色的袖章：“学生委员会，管小花小草。”<br/>男生把踩在草坪上的腿收了回来。<br/>幸村满意地点点头：“再有下次腿给你卸下来。”<br/>“……好嘞好嘞。”</p><p>柳刚准备走上前去打个招呼，柳生突然一个斜对角插入出现在视野里，效果堪比无中生有。</p><p>柳生站在一旁给幸村鼓掌：“太棒了，幸村君不愧是立海大最厉害的人。”<br/>幸村温和地笑笑：“哪里哪里，为人民服务。“</p><p>柳顿住了想要走上前的脚步，站在原地思索了一番，掏出手机给桑原、切原、丸井、仁王群发了条信息：</p><p>天台，紧急会议。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>“我合理怀疑，柳生在策反。”</p><p>“啊?” 切原迷茫地看看柳，“什么意思啊？”<br/>“就是说，让不良少年团体去学生委员会任职的想法可能并不是心血来潮，搞不好……” 柳皱着眉，眯眯眼都睁开了，<br/>“搞不好他从加入我们的第一天就在谋划这个事，目的就是神不知鬼不觉的将我们吸纳进学生会，从而达到除掉不良团体和增强学生会的双重目的。”</p><p>切原：“不管怎么说，柳生前辈听起来是聪明的。”<br/>仁王：“我觉得他完全不会因为赤也这么夸他而高兴。”<br/>切原：“怎么这样嘛！”</p><p>柳拍拍巴掌试图拽回话题：“你们今天任职都顺利吗？”</p><p>丸井舔舔嘴唇：“那可太顺利了，整个学校的家政室都归我管，我甚至能随意出入学校食堂。”<br/>桑原：“我是没明白为什么让我担任生物委员……不过柳生跟我说可以随便摸实验室那几只兔子，我还是挺开心的。”<br/>说完脸上还出现了可疑的红晕。<br/>仁王：“说实话我挺喜欢当图书管理员，反正我每天翘课也没地方去，图书馆睡觉还挺舒服。”<br/>切原：“我的话……好像没什么区别，不过柳生前辈说电子竞技也算体育项目！电脑室玩游戏虽然限制挺大但好歹不用放学去游戏厅了！”<br/>柳一脸心力交瘁：……我说什么来着。</p><p>“他就是在策反。” 柳一锤定音，“完全是专业级别的策反，投其所好、见缝插针、悄无声息、浑然天成。”<br/>桑原一脸羡慕：“你国文真好啊，改天给我补补课吧。”<br/>柳顺势应了下来：“行啊，下次考试前单独给你补……”</p><p>“……不是啊！” 柳恨不得给自己一巴掌，“在说策反的事，很严重！学生会委员听起来就比不良少年要逊色很多！”</p><p>丸井倒是一脸无所谓：“我觉得你想太多啦，这种事幸村君肯定会第一个察觉到。他心里有数而且还无所谓的话，我们也不用太操心吧。”<br/>柳回想了一下幸村戴着草帽浇花的模样……。</p><p>他岂止是无所谓，他简直就是过分投入。柳痛苦地捂住了脸。</p><p>仁王走过来拍拍柳的肩膀：“我有一条情报提供给你。”<br/>柳侧过头认真地看着仁王，示意他有屁快放。</p><p>仁王：“如果我告诉你，这一切都是幸村暗示的呢？”</p><p>“你还记得那天柳生兴致勃勃要和我们说他的计划，然后被我打断的事吗？” 仁王讳莫如深地望着柳，压低了声音，“虽然我是有意要戏弄柳生，但是之后接茬的幸村明显就是在暗示不管当时柳生提出什么要求都要答应下来。连正常质疑都被幸村一肘子拦住了，包括之后怂恿真田去套话，推动整个事情的发展，都是他在背后操纵。”</p><p>仁王小声说：“你要是忘了就翻回第二节再看一遍。”</p><p>柳：……。<br/>柳：“我觉得你在这个画风的文章里强行搞悬疑推理十分不可取。”</p><p>仁王：“话我就说到这里，希望聪明的你不要再追究下去了。”</p><p>丸井在一旁吧唧吧唧嗑着瓜子，抬起手肘碰了碰桑原：“你说我们这八个人搞个悬疑推理群像文有没有人看？”<br/>桑原从他手上拿过一半瓜子，跟着吧唧吧唧：“没有。”<br/>切原从撕开的包装袋里倒出一把瓜子，加入吧唧吧唧的队伍：“桑原前辈此话怎讲?”</p><p>“因为我们这个队伍有脑子悬疑推理的人不多。”</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>一周以后，不良团体基本都适应了各自在学生委员会的工作。真田简直跟找到本命职务一样每天门神一样站在校门口，立海男高的迟到率直接降了5个百分点。手套和草帽已经成了幸村的标配，他甚至给学校花坛里的小花小树起了名字。柳的执行力让他快速上手了学生会书记的工作，已经组织了好几次学生会议。至于剩下的几位，该吃的吃，该玩的玩，该睡的睡，实验室的兔子都快被薅秃了。</p><p>导致的直接结果是这一周多以来他们都没有正经打过架。</p><p>周边学校也不是没来挑衅过，抄着棒球棍乌泱泱一群来约架，结果先是被站在门口的柳生口头教育暴力不能解决问题，又被真田亲自上手整理了校服领子，正晕晕乎乎怀疑人生的时候扛着锄头的幸村路过，语气温和地询问他们要不要抱几盆小花回去，说是刚种下不久，精心呵护的话很快就能看见冒尖的小芽。<br/>准备来大干一场的临校不良少年纷纷客气地表示“不好意思走错了”随后火速离开了事发现场。</p><p>某种程度上来说，柳生的这次策反相当成功，堪称改头换面。</p><p>但柳生又有新的苦恼。</p><p>他们会不会想念从前脚下生风出场自带BGM的时光？就好像电影里常有的那种桥段，在友人的劝说下金盆洗手的黑帮老大从此过上了遛鸟逛花市的悠闲生活，时间长了所有人都以为他真的沉溺在岁月静好里，可某个月黑风高的夜晚，他嘴里骂着脏话扛着铁棍把潜入邻居家的小偷打得躺在地上直抽抽时，众人才猛地反应过来这人骨子里的血性其实从未熄灭。</p><p> </p><p>柳生神情复杂地望着正和盆栽说话的幸村。<br/>幸村看他一眼，对着盆栽说了句“等下再来跟你玩嗷”后，蹲在了柳生旁边。</p><p>“我知道你在想什么。” 幸村望着前方，眼神悠长，“不如我们投票决定吧。”</p><p> </p><p>立海不良团体围坐成一圈，每个人手里都攥着一张纸。<br/>幸村：“大家把自己的想法写在纸上然后给柳生吧。”</p><p>写好的纸条叠好放在了柳生面前，大家看了看他，说着我们不偷看结果啊离开了天台。幸村最后一个走，走之前拍了拍柳生的肩膀。</p><p>柳生坐在空无一人的天台，一张张展开。七张纸条，无一例外，全写着“生日快乐”。</p><p> </p><p>这他妈的。柳生放下纸条仰头望天，</p><p>——好想打一架啊。</p><p>7.</p><p>不良团体代班学生委员会的短暂时光结束了，大家交还胳膊上的袖章时还打趣说要是自己不是不良也许真的会成为优秀学生干部。<br/>柳生十分真诚地发出邀请：“各位想来的话随时欢迎。”<br/>被多数票否决。</p><p>柳生生日那天，穿着整齐的校服，带着学生委员会的袖章去了之前来挑事的学校，身后是重新把校服穿的歪歪扭扭的立海不良团体。<br/>柳生：“把你们学生会主席叫出来单挑。”</p><p>学生会主席自然没有出来，临校不良少年抄着板砖冲了出来。</p><p>柳生一个漂亮的闪身躲过半截飞来的砖头，拎起一根铁棍就加入了混战。</p><p>虽然最后脸上挂了彩，衣服也被扯得皱皱巴巴，眼镜腿也断了一根。但是——</p><p>果然跟这帮人一起不管做什么都很开心。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p>10.19.2020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>